I Want You By My Side
by ForbiddenLover579
Summary: Kenji dies from a freak accident, and Uriko takes it hard, but a long lost Memory takes a bet, if Kenji do one thing he would return him back to life, but that bet is if he sells his Soul to him.


**I Want You By My Side!**

How He Died.

**The day, in the year of:**_2008_

The simmering sense of daylight, crossed it's way into the one air, reflecting a mere beam of the light channeling it's way over the seaming trees, high builds, and perched onto the ground, slowly pasting it's way to the shadow room, with 2 bodies curled against one another. Finally making it's way to the charred Crystal like window. As the Sun-Bleated light hit against the well known darkness. And fighting it's way to show the meaning of day, over the shadowy Dark kindle. Once the Shadows off the covers and sheets, bleached away, Kenji awoke, of a brighten new day.

He stretched his arms, aborting, them over his head, and holding back a tired, late night yawn. Once he relaxed from the air action, he rolled his head over to his side, to see the beautiful teen, almost 18 in a few weeks, wouldn't hurt to love someone so dearly. He saw the light lids of her eye's close and her wrapped in her sheets, laying on her right, where further ahead was her bathroom, which the door was closed. All night their bodies hugged together, while Kenji kissed her cheek. _How could one show his body a new move into his life_? Soon they would be Married, in the month of June 12, 2008. Just waiting made it difficult. Mitsuko, was the Wedding Planner. She was the one who really showed Kenji the whole process of who Uriko was, and how she is, Alice on the other hand, jumped in and communicated with Mitsuko, in her work of designing this. Along with the help of her husband, Yugo! His brother. He bend over and gave Uriko a quick kiss, before climbing out of the bed.

He raced downstairs to see what was on the Television. He flicked on the button for it to mechanically turn on by itself. With his eyes gland to the screen a commercial replaced the existing screen, "Breaking news just kicked in!". The screen switched over to a lady with long Blonde hair and phantom like Pale-Blue eyes, named Janis Ashia. "Thank you, motorcycle biker Gloriane Bunter, has died today, trying to make a spot in for his top lead record of 900 feet! Over 20 helicopters! But, his bike suddenly cut off engine, which caused him to fall, just when he was about to pass over the last Copter. Luckily, his bike's bouncing wheel stopped him from being ripped into shreds, which bounced off the top of the Copter's base, but, Gloriane was sent flying through the air, and landed, painfully, on the back of the Copter's tail, which had cut through his body, and sliced braced through his heart, in that case, he was dead, when the tail ripped apart, and landed onto him, causing him to bleed entirely when his body became smashed from the tails desecrating hit. On later news, a creepy Lizard looking man was seen outside of the Z.L.F. Building with a younger looking man called, Shenlong. All day long they were in the exotic way of doing crime, after crime, after crime. And are now into the Court house, denying they will be released. Thank you for watching, this is Janis Ashia." That part had taken back Kenji. His defiant eyes moved to see another commercial take over the screen. But, footsteps were heard coming down the steps. He turned quickly only to suspect a helpful face...

"Well, what are you doing up so early, Kenji? Usually you sleep in around 11 or 10." She said. "I know Mrs. Nonomura, but, you know how life is before you get Married. I kinda feel a little, embarrassed." She gave him a satisfied look, as though what he said started her. "Now Kenji, why would you think like that? Uriko, loves you, you love her. You two are great for each our, and this marriage only counts to many new things in life that cut people off." He shook his head. "No Mrs. Nonomura, it's not just that! It's really, what if Busuzima comes into the picture, and tear me and Uriko away from each other? Or, if they pull the plugs and start the controls on bring back my past? With Bakuryu, and all..." Mitsuko placed a hand on his shoulder, and told him to remember. "Don't ever denied the true meaning of love, by replacing it with nonsense. If you do, you will regret everything. Now don't worry about everything that will make you think Uriko won't love you in a certain way. You just never know what comes into the future by what your saying today." He hung his head low, as Mitsuko pulled back her arm and headed back into the Kitchen, for some reason, he started nodding his head alone, with no movement coming, just the cause of Friction. The phone rang and Mitsuko asked Kenji politely if he could get it. He arose from the Love seat couch, and received the phone off it's hook, saying it the minor microphone, he told to the other person.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Kenji?"

"Yeah, but who is this?"

"This is Alice!..."

"Well sorry, but Uriko's sleep,but, Mitsuko is available, Alice!..."

"No, I didn't call for them, I called for you! Some guy called ever here and was talking about killing you, if you don't attend a certain area, at the appropriate time, he said you will regret everything that matters to you in life."

"Did you call the police to trace the call?"

"Yeah, but they said they would have to do it around 6pm, the office is on fire with work. I told them it's not right for them to do that when it comes to prank calls, but, the reply was that we were not the only people in the World that has a problem, so next time that person call I have to hold them onto the phone for a minute and it'll start that way."

"Did you give anybody your number? Do you recognize the voice? Does the person..."

"Kenji, all the questions you going to ask me is a no! Kenji, what I'm worried about is they might come after Uriko! And maybe do something to you as well."

"Well don't worry, I'll keep a eye out on many people. And I'll watch Uriko, with my life, and don't worry so much, everything will be OK. Well I gotta go Alice, talk to you later."

"I hope your right Kenji. Bye." e placed the phone back onto the receiver and Mitsuko asked him. "Kenji, what was that about?" How would he explain this to Mitsuko? Without her getting a heart attack or something, but, then again. He couldn't leave a secret from her Daughter, especially if it caused a problem or trouble. "I just got something to do, I'll be right back, tell Uriko not to worry if I come back later." He quickly grabbed little supplies he could carry, while headed out the door. Zooming off, on Yugo's Motorcycle bike!

Moment later, Uriko came downstairs and threw her head from side to side, to see if she could find something, without having to go House-Hunting. She came up to her Mother, who had just finished cooking breakfast. "Mother, do you know where Kenji is?", "Well, I saw him not too long ago, he said something about leaving, don't worry, Riko! He'll be back soon. Here." Mitsuko handed her a plate with early life living energy. But Uriko, only became more and more worried.

He went at the speed of 120, hoping to get there in time so the first part could be complete, then all would be left was the last part. Arriving at the place finally, he jumped off in a bad expression. He walked over to the well abandoned dream, or the long lost memory. Of the Z.L.F. With the flames flickering in the pupils of the lean, and handsome teen, he burst into the doors, without a knock, and went over to the one who would answer his little questions. "Aww! The old Ninja Assassin, Bakuryu! Get away from me! Whatever you want I didn't do!" Kenji grabbed Busuzima by the collar in a tight handful of cloth strapped into his right hand as he recalled to him a nondisclosure voice, and a seriously bad frown that crossed into the creamed part of his handsome manly features. "What did you just call me?!" Busuzima pulled off a scarce face. But it went away in a instant. "Oh, your you that little brat, Kenji Ohgami! Long time, no see, so, how's the beautiful little maid of honor?...Uriko, right?!" He bunched his fist tighter, casing his facial picture to turn into a deeper crust of madness. When that happened. Kenji's head jerked up as his bangs flew along with the meaningless pounce. They played into the air, trying hard not tho get matted up, or twinged together, and gently slopped it's way back to the usual form. His eyes grew a deathly stare or a glare. It made the caution of him so Evil looking, like as though Bakuryu turned back, and maybe, even the intelligent scientist, saw the many souls he told Bakuryu...sorry Kenji, The great Ninja Assassin, from the Kato School of Ninja. The stealthiness of the young boy he used as a punching bag. "Kenji! You really have gotten to your old ways! I'll make you a deal. If you help me in a way, I'll tell the guy who gave out that prank call to Alice, to save it, on one occasion!" Kenji gave him a threating look, but, he had a plan as well, just have to follow along with him as a theory.

"What's your idea?" Busuzima smiled snobbishly. "You return back into Bakuryu. As the Ninja Assassin, from the Kato School of Ninja, the Prowl-like, stealthy Ninja you once were before! Then, I'll take off the prank call. Deal!" That had to be the worst deal in the world, Kenji could ever accept. When he and Uriko were 14, he made that vowel to Uriko, before he became unconscious, to never return to Bakuryu, and be by her side no matter what the risk was, even if it cost his life. He would never give up, until the cost was done, and if he died, that would make it worst, but, he would hold onto his life until he gets outta the Comma, and begin to Marry his lovely bridge. _Yes_,he thought, _that's the plan, I'll do what I can to survive then return to the Nonomura's. Great, now all I have to do is say..._ He slowly moved his eyes from left to right. Only to see Busuzima's resembling buffed out guys ready to take Kenji if he tried to get away, or if he accepted they would've still taken him. He motioned his eyes to his rival and placed on a smirk. He quickly raced out of his face while yelling out, "NO!"

Busuzima pointed of fingers in a unique motion, and 3 Hench men came into the way of Kenji's escape. He jumped up, and kicked the far left one in the face, which caused his eye to bleed, and he yelled out in pain before he knelt to the ground, "Ow, my eye." What made him bleed so wickedly was the Kunai in his hand which his pierced deeply, the other 2 ran up to him while 5 more more came into contact. He placed his hand into a motion where wind spew from his feet and he sprang high into the air, where circles of leaves suave around him, the last thing those 7 guys saw was Kenji moving along with the leaves following around, in many motions hitting each individual until they were seen high into the air. Once that Kenji quickly used his Beast-Form to grab them around their necks, only to be seen was blood, he spun around with lighting flashes of air swirling around until their bodies crushed to the cold, marble floor. 3 remain standing, and with a quick glance of memory, he deliberately used his Beast Drive on all 3, which he surrounded the middle criminals with bombs of fire, before slicing through them. Once they were down, Busuzima saw his guys lay wasted. He stood a shock. "No, Isuhai, Huto, Dashiki, Mano, Watusihi, Nashua, and Kinhiato! All dead. Now, your going to pay for this Bakuryu, you little brat! Then again, your energy is totally wasted! So, prepare to meet thy doom!" He yelled before zooming into him, and transforming into the wild-like beast. Kenji sat onto the floor, and when he turned, he received a scratch from the Tylon claws. That sent him flying into the other part of the room. He layed unconscious, and Busuzima crept from his Beast form, while smiling.

"Your still weak! What a shame?! Your just a weakling, your no match with Mr. Incredible Busuzima!" He laughed aloud. "In your dreams you are!", "Whaa!!!!" His Bug eyes stared at Kenji,who, of course, sat on a metal pole, while a Substitution, blow out of the way. "You think I would act like that, then you've got another thing coming.", "You little brat, and those damn clones! Stupid Ninja tech." Kenji smiled, but, it quickly faded, when he saw more people, he stood upright and flicked his way off the pole and was last saw, landing out the door, and sat onto the bike that belonged to Yugo, while driving off. "Quick, catch that kid and tell Azumo, to eliminate Kenji Ohgami, something so the little bastard would regret. Break his bones, and kill him. NOW GO NOW!!!!" Busuzima yelled. The guys handled on their bikes, and rode off, following Kenji.

Soon at 6 Alice came over to her moms in a long flowing Blue gown with Diamond blue Chinese designs, the collar line came to her neck, which caused her dress to be sleeves to be sleeveless, also gold scraping holding the cloth around each curve, while Yugo wore a simple tuxedo, black though, that was silk, so it could easily slide on, but make him look like a Million Bucks, he looked over to his Wife, who had the open toed shoes, and the long gloves, including her hair tied up, and letting the rest hang, with 4 curls, 2 in the front, and 2 at the sides. She smiled back at her Husband, and since Mitsuko saved the reserved seats, she wore something sexy as well, just the color of Onyx. With long earrings. "C'mon Uriko! We need to hurry before they give our seats to someone else. 18 tonight, Uriko Nonomura came down stairs in a Phantom Black, but it really was Midnight Cream. Which had showed the curving strokes of her body, her hair wrapped in a tight French Bun, and long Snowy white gloves, her mother asked, "You ready to go Dear?" She nodded. Trying to show some expression, but, she would feel brightly if _Kenji were here, where is he?_ She thought,_ I really miss him. I haven't seen him since yesterday! I hope he will be okay, I wonder if her knows that were celebrating my 18th birthday._ She headed to the door, and as they entered the car Yugo said to Uriko, "He'll be fine, he might be showing up as a surprise visit, so don't worry. He might've went to my place, to retrieve his tux, since my Bike can't seem to be found. Just don't worry." She smiled faintly, then redirected her head to th window. "I hope your right, Yugo." And Mitsuko, slowly pulled the car into Drive, and headed to Wazuko Restaurant.

Kenji zoomed by, looking behind himself, and saw no one their, but, he could sense the speed, and sweat of the Bikes, with the Men onto them. He thrust his Gear into faster motion. And from the left came another bike, but, with his Mole-like Beast form placing it into slow motion, or his reflexing showing him, he cat walked on one wheel in front, and the guy known as Azumo busting into a building, causing a massive relay, to be dead, but, know, he went to Jail, and was placed into the Electric Chair 9 times each week, and he was sentenced to Jail for 8 years. So he couldn't die. Kenji stopped, and Azumo walked to him, and told. "Hello, Kenji! Remember me!" Kenji swiftly drove over to him, and turned the Bikes butt into the air, so it would hit him, but, it only got to where Azumo grabbed his bike tired and tore it off, and slammed it hurtfully into Kenji, he flew back, but, slid his fingers and charged to him, while doing Lighting. He rammed his foot into his face, but, Azumo, didn't flinch. Kenji threw a Chop, but he caught it and nearly broke his arm, pushing him back, Kenji grunted in pain,but, the blood clog only caught in his throat, which made it hard to swallow, he felt his ribs cracking painfully. And he grabbed that hand and Azumo's other hand slid under his legs while kicking as hard as he could into his back, awhile hearing the spinal core, snap. Azumo laughed and turned to Kenji, while Kenji's eyes blew wide a little, and a spew of blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth, and a long sliver cut ripped at the side of his head, with mouth fulls of blood pinned down. "That tickled." Azumo's booming voice sound, his fist came quickly and Kenji using his body as a Defense, he pushed his hand to the side, while kicking him into the face. But, Azumo's strong arm, came and smashed into Kenji's ribs. He yelled really loud, unable to hold in the pain. Azumo, grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him high from the ground.

"You thought you could always beat me, well press of luck, Kenji! I'm going to enjoy stripping down your beautiful Fiancé! Then killing your family and hers as well!" Kenji's eye's turned blood red. And the sort of feeling Azumo had was gone. Kenji slipped through his finger's like magic. He looked down to see Kenji gave his a Thunder blow to the face, with fire spread around his fist, Azumo screamed, from Kenji burning his face, with his Fire tech. He turned to him, his face bubbled with steam. And Kenji chocked him, to where her was off the ground, the 965 weight Azumo, was now dieing. Kenji told him in a itchy, grumbling voice, "Azumo! Rotten in Hell, steroids!" He threw him into a truck that passed by, and that smashed blood to fly everywhere. Then Busuzima's Hench men came to finish him off, Kenji had lost all energy, but he tried to fight back.

At 9 Uriko was greeted with "Happy Birthday!" Songs and a cake placed in front of her. She wished _I hope Kenji and I will last forever!..._

With a rush of traffic cars, Kenji punched out Intro Sushi, but he came back, with a hard punch that tore Kenji's jaw apart.

_I hope my Fiancé and I will be more than just who we are..._

Guys from each side pulled onto Kenji's arms, which caused them to break apart, far from the bones, he yelled in sentimental pain.

_I wish..._

Busuzima strapped his head up and folded Kenji from his legs to his back. With his spine damaged, Kenji had little ounce of life, before...

_That my love for him..._

"Your finished Bakuryu." As Busuzima threw him, uselessly to a speeding car, and all Kenji could think, was how had he fell to save Uriko.

_Will last a lifetime!_ She blew the candle, and thats when Kenji became smashed into the middle of the base cars and died, with no chance for a retake. At the Party they clapped for Uriko, now she was 18, just like her Fiancé.

Going home after a nice time, the phone rang. Alice answered. "Hello!" She said still smiling. But her smiled faded when the person said what they said. "Why what's wrong?" She said, as the family came behind and asked Alice, "What's up!" She became pale, "Alright, were on our way!" She dropped the phone, and ran outside, yelling back, "Guys we have to go to the Hospital, Now!" Uriko asked what's wrong, before buckling down. "Kenji's in there!" She gasped...

At the Hospital, Uriko ran over to the nearest desk, with the Family coming behind, she yelled at a Doctor on a phone. "Where is the room for Kenji Ohgami?" The Doctor slowly put the phone don and said. "Ma'am your going to have to wait!", "No! I h said where is the room for Kenji Ohgami, answer my question, Now!", "Take a seat Ma'am." Uriko pressed her finger's onto the end line, and snatched the phone while throwing it. "Answer my question! Where is my Fiancé's room. ANSWER,ME NOW!!!" , "Mrs. Take a seat, and I'll call for a Doctor to tell you, okay!" Yugo, held Uriko back and took her to a chair. "Calm down, Uriko!" _How can I?_ She thought.

A hour and 59 minutes passed and a Doctor came for the Family of Kenji Ohgami, they all shot up, and Yugo raced to the room with the Doctor saying nothing, and the other's in from behind. When he entered, He saw something, and when Uriko arrived, he pushed his arm in the way. "Yugo!" She said. He looked at her with tears trying not to fall, "Uriko, don't come in here!", "Why?" She said about to cry as well. The Nurse came and said. " Kenji died, from a low pulse, when we got him, we tried to pump his heart up, but it did no good. He died, he's not coming back, I'm sorry." Uriko stood in shock, and she fell to her knees crying and Yelling "No, Kenji please come back. They all tried to help her out by cheering her up, in which they were crying too. Alice had cried onto Yugo, and Uriko was being held by Mitsuko. Uriko tore away, and ran over to the dead Kenji and laid on his chest crying, and asking why. That moment was a lost, and Uriko couldn't help, Police would try to exert them out, but Uriko would scratch at them, until it was all over.

Outside in the hall, Uriko sat with long stringy tears coming, Alice asked if she was okay, but she only shook her head, Alice sat beside her, and rocked her back and forth, side to side. And Uriko only remembered before he made that Promise, how held held her like that, so she started crying again. But, what she didn't realize, or neither of them did, was that Kenji's Spirit, stood in front of them confused, for he didn't know what was going on. Until he saw his dead body go right passed him...


End file.
